Thoiesh Wynn
Thoiesh Wynn 'is an Elven scholar, played by Thoiesh Wynn himself. He currently works at the Wizard's Tower as a teacher of crystal singing. Early Life Born hopelessly long ago, in an age he struggles to remember, into a peaceful family of the Cadarn clan living in the forests of Isafdar. He is the second child of Zaephur Wynn and Lucinda Wynn (Née Kaieun), two Elven warriors. Thoiesh has one older brother Wynn, a younger brother Wynn and two younger twin sisters and Ana. : Of his early childhood, Thoiesh does not remember much. Only distant visions, pale faces, faint music and a widespread feeling of harmony. Out of his four siblings, he was the only one to show any proficieny for magic and scholarly work, and therefore, at the tender age of about 300 years, he ventured as a young teenager to the ancient masters of the Grand Library to study and learn whatever subject they put before him - mostly topics revolving around metaphysics and divininty. Adulthood Eventually, time passed. But time did not seem affect the Elves residing in the Grand Library, who were all deeply entranced by their studies. Their lives were brutally shattered, and their trance abruptly broken as their god were sealing the library off. The scholars and librarians, Thoiesh himself included, left everything they had behind and ran out of the Grand Library as the gates were being shut. The they eventually made their way to the Tower of Voices, where they fiercely pressured the hysterical crowd that had gathered there on information. And once they learned of their god's fate, they wept and gave a terrifying voice to their agony. The Elves mourned their God and their library for years to come, and were only interrupted as the new construction plans for the city of Prifddinas were sat in motion. ''To be continued... Near-present Thoiesh was afflicted by a curse and spent several days unconscious, locked behind Anara Bordeleaux' enchanted wards inside the study room on the third floor of the tower. Eventually thanks to Arthur Ironarm's and Anara Bordeleaux brilliant ingenuity, he got cured off the curse. In the midst of it all, a unique moss was created, which appears to have the ability to dispel curses. Lunaria-Eve Summers, a masterful nature sorceress volunteered to accompany Thoiesh and Arthur Ironarm and an intrigued young apprentice named River to the Arcane Research Institute in Al Kharid to investigate the nature of the moss. Research This section will document Thoiesh's conducted research. Project: Moss '''Participants: # Lead Researcher: Arthur Ironarm # Researcher: Lunaria-Eve Summers # Researcher: Thoiesh Wynn # Apprentice: River The first research session of the team has been concluded. It was established that: *The moss is a new type of moss, i.e. a new species *The moss is related to twelve other species of moss which grows in Isafdar, especially near Prifddinas *The moss is mainly composed out of natural energy and a small percentage of 'crystal energy' *The moss draws power from a crystal seed *The moss seems to be able to repel curses *The moss reacts to nature manipulation, but a magician is not able to manipulate it fully *The moss' state and effects are constant - they are not random How the research will proceed: *The moss shall be placed in three different glass chambers with a miniature envoironment created inside, so the researches can observe its behaviour in different habitats Other *Theme song - YouTube link Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Serenist Category:Neutral Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Lawful Category:Scholar